


I'm Lonely But Not Alone

by agayfangirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agayfangirl/pseuds/agayfangirl
Summary: Waverly Earp is the happiest girl in Purgatory. Or at least that's what everyone thought including her sister. Truth is Waverly has inner demons. To try and deal with them and make them stop she tries to commit suicide. Wynonna finds her and takes her to the hospital just in time. Find out what happens when her therapist gives her an assignment which involves making a new friend. That new friend may be the beautiful red head Nicole Haught. This fic involves suicide attempt, depression, and anger issues.





	I'm Lonely But Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful humans as you can probably tell this is my first fic on here and I really hope you guys like it. If you ever need to talk to someone you can always talk to me. My tumblr is justagayassfangirl and my instagram is therosesdix . Without further adieu here is I'm Lonely But Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tries to commit suicide. Wynonna finds her.

"Waverly I need to go meet Dolls and Doc they need my help on a case. I'll be back in a couple hours okay? Waves? Baby Girl? " Wynonna says starting to worry. Waverly is always supposed to respond to Wynonna when she calls for her. With all the demons and supernatural happenings. It was one of their rules. Wynonna grabs Peacemaker from her boot and cocks it. She starts to slowly make her way up the stairs one by one. "Waverly? Where are you?" Wynonna walks in to Waverly's room. She's not in there. Wynonna then faintly hears the water running in the bathroom. She must be taking a shower or bath and must not have heard me. She thought to herself. She goes and tries to open up the bathroom door. It's locked. "Waves did I do something wrong? If I did I'm really sorry." She gets no response.

Wynonna looks down trying to think of everything that she possibly could have wrong. "What the fuck?" She says confused when she sees water coming from the crack underneath the door. "Waverly Earp open up this goddamn fucking door!" Wynonna tries to run at the door with her shoulder in attempt to break it down. That doesn't work so she tries to kick it open and she does so successfully. But Wynonna Earp was not prepared to see what was in that bathroom. Her baby sister lying in the bathtub full of water with blood gushing out of her wrists. Immediately Wynonna runs over to the tub and pulls her sister out of the murky bath water. Wynonna then runs with Waverly in her arms downstairs to the kitchen where she grabs two hand towels for each wrist and a roll of duct tape. She hurriedly wraps the hand towels around each of the smaller girl's wrists and duct tapes them hoping to stop the bleeding.

Wynonna then as fast as she can takes Waverly to her truck. She decides against calling an ambulance cause by the time they would get to the homestead Waves would be dead. As Wynonna pulls out of the homestead she picks up her phone to call Dolls. "Go for Dolls." Wynonna can barely say anything through tears. "Dolls Waverly hurt herself really bad and the bleeding is not stopping I need help, Please help she can't die. I lost Mom, Dad, and Willa. I can't lose her too." "Shit. Where are you." "As fast as I'm going I'll be at the hospital in five minutes." "Fuck um okay. I'll go get Doc and we'll meet you at the hospital." Dolls says then hangs up the phone. From the corner of her eye Wynonna sees Waverly's head turn toward her. "Wynonna please don't help me. I can't live like this anymore." "Bullshit I can't fucking lose you too Waverly you're the only good thing in my life." "I'm sorry Wynonna." "Come on babygirl we're at the hospital. Stay with me please." She parks the car at the Emergency Room entrance and jumps out of the car and runs over to the passenger's side of the truck.

She picks up Waverly and runs as fast as she can through the doors. "HELP I NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! MY SISTER'S DYING! SOMEONE FUCKING GET OFF THEIR ASS AND HELP HER!" Instantly five or more doctors rush over to Wynonna. One of which is pushing a gurney. "Okay Miss can you tell me your name." "Waverly. Her name is Waverly Earp." Wynonna says not being able to stop the tears from rushing down her face. "Waverly can you hear me?" says Dr. Robbins. "We need to get her into a trauma room STAT!" The nurses then hurriedly roll the gurney into trauma room 1. Dr. Robbins automatically follows in pursuit. "Wynonna!"

Wynonna turns to see Doc and Dolls running at her. Doc wraps his arms around the broken woman. "Waverly" Wynonna said faintly."I know Dolls told me what happened." "Doc she's the happiest person I have ever met. Why would she do something like this?" " Darling if I many say so myself. The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets.The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears. And the kindest hearts have felt the most pain." "I should've known she was hurting." Dolls cuts in "There is no possible way that you could have known that she was going to do this." "I SHOULD HAVE! SHE IS MY FAMILY! SHE'S ALL I FUCKING HAVE LEFT! I NEED HER TO BE OKAY DOLLS I NEED HER TO BE BE FUCKING OKAY!" Wynonna says falling onto her knees. "Wynonna come over here," Doc says as he motions to the waiting room. She gets up from off the floor and walks over to Doc. Doc then proceeds to sit in one of the uncomfortable chairs. Doc then sits down and pats his lap. Wynonna then sits on Doc's lap and Doc's arms instantly wrap around her waist.

"Hey Doc I'm gonna go back to the BBD office I can't do anything for Wynonna. And I just can't sit around and watch her hurt because it kills me." "Well Wynonna is asleep so I guess that would be fine." "Can you just please call me with any news about Waverly." " I will if I can figure out how to use this god damn phone. I do not know how people can use these contraptions all the time. They are just so very complicated." Dolls lets out a small laugh. "Just whenever you hear anything hold the home button down and say hey Siri call Dolls. You don't have to do any work." "Why thank you. That should be very helpful." Dolls smiles and turns around and leaves the hospital. About fourty five minutes later Dr.Robbins walks into the waiting room. She spots Wynonna asleep on Doc's lap and walks over to them. "Hi i'm Dr. Robbins. Is this the woman who brought in Waverly Earp?" "Yes this is Wynonna her sister. Wynonna wake up." Wynonna grunts. "The doctor is here about Waverly." Wynonna instantly shoots up saying,"I'm up. What's happening? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay." "As you may know your sister tried to attempt suicide. She did lose alot of blood and we did lose her once but, she is stable at the moment." "Can we go see her?" " I think only one person should see her right now." "It is all right Wynonna I promised Dolls I would let him know about Waverly.""Before I go back to see her do you need help with your phone?" She asks with a smile.. Doc chuckles," I am sure I can figure it out. If I can not I will ask one of the lovely ladies at the front desk." Wynonna smiles and turns to go with Dr. Robbins. They walk down the hallway into a room.

Wynonna walks into the room where Waverly lays. "Hi baby girl it's me. Your favorite person in the whole world," she says with a little chuckle. Wynonna turns to Dr. Robbins,"When will she wake up?" "She should wake up at any time. It may be in an hour, a day, a week. Every patient has a different recovery period after such a trauma." "Is there anything I can do to help? I just feel so useless." "You can talk to her and be by her side. That is what she needs right now. And I think that's what you need too." Wynonna pulls a chair that she found in the corner and pulls it up to her sister's bed and grabs her hand. " Thank you Dr. Robbins for saving her. She is the only thing I care about in this world." "Sweetie its my job," Dr. Robbins says with a smile. "Do you have any questions for me about what happens next?" "Yeah I do. What exactly is going to happen to her after she wakes up?" "Well after she wakes up we are going to get a psychiatric consult and look at her mental state. It depends on her evaluation what happens after that. Best case scenario is that she will only have to spend a few days in the hospital and go to therapy once or twice a week until her therapist thinks she doesn't have to go anymore." "All right thank you Dr. Robbins." "If you need anything ask one of the nurses to page me and I will be here right away." Dr. Robbins smiles and walks out of the room.

Wynonna is left alone with Waverly in complete silence. "Hey Waves. I'm so sorry I didn't notice that you were hurting. I'm sorry I was too wrapped up in BBD and my relationship with Doc and Dolls that I didn't notice any of the scars on your wrists. I am so sorry Waverly," Wynonna puts her head on Waverly's hand that she was still holding. The tears start to rush down her face. "Wynonna?" Wynonna looks up trying to stop the tears. "Yeah baby girl it's me." Waverly opens her eyes to see her sister broken as she could possibly be. "I'm sorry." "No it's not your fault." "Yes it is I should've said something to you. I just didn't want to live like this anymore." Waverly then starts to cry. Wynonna gets out of the chair. "Scoot over." Waverly moves over as Wynonna crawls onto the bed with her. Waverly lays her head on Wynonna's chest crying. "Baby girl we are going to get through this together. We're Earps we are the strongest human beings ever to live." Waverly smiles. "Thank you Wynonna I love you." "I love you too Waves."


End file.
